


Kiss the Girl

by guremahishin



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guremahishin/pseuds/guremahishin
Summary: A very late gift fic of KuzuPeko being happy and on an aquarium date.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohbecalm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohbecalm/gifts).



He doesn’t know how to make it any plainer to her that she is far more than just a tool to him -- that she’s not a tool at all, as far as he’s concerned.

There’s actually a lot he could do to be clearer, probably. He could say it outright. But goddamn, does he wish she would just take the hints. They’ve grown up together, always side by side. How could she not be special to him? He trusts her with his life, and he’d fight for hers. Nothing his family says will change how he feels, or how he treats her.

But the fact of the matter is that Peko Pekoyama has not taken any hints that Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu may have been intending to give, and he’s going to have to do something about it.

A date, he hopes, will get the idea across.

But shit, he doesn’t know how to go on a proper date. Asking her out on one may not have made his intent clear either, actually. He might have sounded more like he was telling his bodyguard to come along with him? Damn the way he grew up talking.

Well, that much got her out with him one on one, at least. It left him with a challenge for the rest of the day, though; getting Peko to understand that he sees her as a person, an individual, and cares very much for her personally.

The part where Fuyuhiko should have properly asked her out on this date suddenly sounds less intimidating than this. At least then he would have gotten a solid yes or no, they would be clear on what they were doing, and that particular hurdle would have been passed.

Now he can only try to convey that that’s what’s going on and he’s not sure how to put it. What can he say, what do people do on dates, exactly? What makes them different from any other occasion for spending time together? They’re not questions he has solely out of frustration, though that’s certainly part of it; he also just wishes he had a clear idea right now.

If he thinks about it, there are a few things that come to mind, but he’s not ready to take any of those steps unexpectedly -- not even so much as holding hands. He’s worried about how Peko would react, for starters, and that’s enough.

Embarrassingly, he’s shaken from his thoughts by none other than Peko.

“Young master? It’s our turn.”

“Er, right!”

He tries not to be obvious about his spacing out, but he’s sure she knows. She knows him well, after all; but why, then, can’t she understand how he feels and what this is, dammit.

Kuzuryuu sets those thoughts aside long enough to present their tickets (wisely bought in advance), but his worries of how to make it all clear creep back in before long. He realizes he’s going to have to figure it out soon or he won’t have enjoyed any of his time with Peko, which is the very least he’d like to do. But what if telling her how he feels ruins that?

“Is something the matter?”

Oh, he’s not subtle at all, no matter how he’d like to think he is.

“Don’t worry about it.”

Convincing. Peko looks like she wants to protest further, and he really values her determination and dedication, but pushing the point is not what he wants here. So he repeats himself after an “I mean it” for emphasis. To his relief, she says nothing more, even if she doesn’t look satisfied.

“C’mon. What do you wanna see first? Lead the way.”

“But young master, I’m accompanying--”

“No.”

That’s a little more impatient than he meant to be, and Kuzuryuu is more impatient with himself than he is with Peko, truthfully, but that may not be what’s coming across. He takes a deep breath. Maybe it’s best to admit his plan right now, just get it over with.

“You’re here because I want you to be. What I mean is…”

She looks perplexed. Of course she does. He could want her to be here as his bodyguard still and it would make sense. But that’s not what he means. He wants Peko here, not his bodyguard. When will she understand that? When will he say that clearly enough? Right now?

“I hoped...this could be a date?”

It feels like a mistake as soon as it’s out of his mouth and he has trouble looking her in the eye, but he manages. She looks surprised. Still confused too. Not offended or disgusted, but it’s still a little disheartening for several reasons.

“A date?”

“Yeah.”

“Shouldn’t you find someone more suitable?”

What is that supposed to mean? Peko looks a little bashful saying so, though, and maybe a little disheartened herself. Maybe this was all a mistake. Kuzuryuu is starting to think so very quickly. But seeing that look on her face, discouraging though it is, also make him want to show her how wrong she is about her worth. She means so much more than just the title of bodyguard to him, she always has. Why couldn’t he say it sooner? Stop her from thinking so little of presence in his life?

“There isn’t ‘someone more suitable,’ Peko.”

He sounds annoyed again, and he knows he does. He’ll apologize for that, probably. But only after he does his best here. He didn’t plan to confess so soon. They’ve barely made it inside the aquarium.

“But that’s ridiculous…”

Is it his imagination or does she look a little hopeful that it’s not?

“Sorry. Guess my feelings are ridiculous then.”

“Young--”

“You don’t have to call me that here.”

What he means is that he would rather she didn’t, but he sounds resigned enough by now that he doesn’t bother adding that on.

“I hoped it could be a date. It doesn’t have to be. But I still want you to have fun, okay? You’re not my bodyguard right now.”

Peko looks like she’s struggling with that. He feels a little bad. She really seems like she’s built so much of her identity on that idea, and he doesn’t like that. It bothers him. So he can’t feel too bad if there’s any chance he can change that, even a little.

“So now I’m...your date.”

“If you want to be.”

Kuzuryuu has never known a more nerve-wracking minute in his life, probably. It can’t be more than a few seconds, actually, but his sense of time is skewed by nerves.

Eventually, she nods, looking quite red in the face and more bashful than usual.

“Yeah?”

He’s grinning, willing himself not to make it more awkward than it has to be.

“Alright, then where do you wanna go first?”

She’s a little flustered to choose, but that’s alright. As long as it’s not because she’s trying to be his bodyguard still, that’s what matters to him. So they wander, stopping when something is interesting. But at some point it feels like nothing is more interesting than Peko.

“Hey, Peko?”

“Yes?”

She’s doing a good job of stopping herself, but he can tell she still wants to say “young master.” She’s probably not sure how else she should address him, but anything more familiar would be fine with him. He’ll let her decide what’s comfortable.

“S’it okay if I hold your hand?”

“Ah...yes, that’s fine.”

So despite Peko’s face looking flushed once again, and Kuzuryuu suspecting his looks at least a little bit similar, they proceed from then on, hand in hand.

They’re both nervous, if he’s not mistaken, but he hopes Peko is enjoying it despite that, like he is. It’s different, foreign compared to what they’re used to. He understands that. He’ll give her the time and space. But he’ll push her too, or else he’s afraid she’ll never budge.

He might have done just enough pushing, though, because he eventually notices they’ve relaxed some - catches her smiling at some fish she thinks are cute. Kuzuryuu doesn’t get to see that side of her much, though he knows it exists. He’s glad he could bring it out today. It makes him smile too, whether other people would find her grin a little strained. He can’t tell if they would anyway, because all that matters to him is that it’s Peko’s smile.

When she catches him smiling at her too, he looks away, a little embarrassed. But he doesn’t have it in him to stop smiling. And she doesn’t seem to either.

Kuzuryuu is fairly confident they’ve both had a nice time by the end, through their nerves, but he’d like to hear from Peko how she feels too. He’s trying to find the words to ask when she surprises him with a kiss on the cheek. He opens his mouth to comment or ask or-- he doesn’t know. She beats him to it.

“Thank you. I don’t remember having so much fun before.”

She still seems a little nervous, unused to it, but that’s fine. She can take her time. He smiles.

“Then...can we do this again?”

She looks a little bashful still when she nods, but it makes him grin wider. Maybe it’s wishful thinking for now to imagine she’ll pick a place next time, have an idea that sounds good to her, but. One day. That can be a goal for one day. He leans up, bravely, to peck her on the lips, knowing he’ll blush a little, but so will she.

But she smiles too and every doubt he’s had today feels worth it now.

“Let’s go home.”


End file.
